


Rosemary

by Bambooo33, Treecrow



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambooo33/pseuds/Bambooo33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treecrow/pseuds/Treecrow
Summary: 一个在旅行中碰见迷迭香的故事。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Kingu | Lancer





	Rosemary

**Author's Note:**

> 普通的花店老板恩x 花妖Futa固。含有车要素。  
> 生硬地玩了一些梗，一半是架空。  
> 带着执念的残躯和植物融合的金固变为花妖等待了上千年，终于遇见了另一个世界线的恩奇都。  
> 以上不反感的话就向下看吧。

恩奇都站起身，拍掉刚从地上捡起的旅游宣传册上沾的泥土。

他回身看向远处的太阳，鲜红鲜红的，像摔扁的蛋黄。空气的气味与刚才似乎全然不同了，干燥又古老。他心脏中流动的血液也似乎被残阳烤得热起来。

恩奇都低头看向密林的深处，灌木的间隙中塞着两三星细小的紫色。

\---

老实说他也不明白为什么自己要来这里，虽说身边的人倒是挺清楚的样子。

“你想啊，难得有这样的机会，不如就去一趟你名字首次出现的地方嘛。”

看到他持续几天的若有所思之后，黑发的邻居按照粉发小姑娘的解释如是安抚道。

好奇心就这么生长起来了。

说来这机会也不算难得，不过是在周末和友人去买新的游戏接着参与抽奖，最后不知道第几次地在负责人看破红尘的神情里领走了头奖。

是单人的三日游。

友人一边拆箱，一边朝他挥了挥手。

爱去不去。

好奇心一字一句告诉他，不可以浪费机票。

旅行须知一条一条告诉他，不可以行李箱装人。

临行前一晚，恩奇都在花店的玻璃门前摆上“停业四天”的牌子。

落地，坐车，拍照，自由活动。

恩奇都脖子上挂着相机，捏一叠导游在路上发的宣传单被游人拉着合拍了一天。

第二天上午他顺手把逃窜途中看到他的脸于是薅了他一把的抢狗人送进了医院。警察来得很快，救护车也来得很快。

在下午热风的吹拂里，他没有回宾馆，而是又回到了本应在今日行程内的乌鲁克遗址所在的地方。恩奇都的脑中响起风的声音，悠远又长久，像是它正缓步走过岁月的长廊，他远远地眺望崩毁风化的旧址，望见沙砾上滚动的时光。

恩奇都有点入神，难得没有注意撞上自己包的游人，直到手中轻飘飘的纸片被风扬到半空中，卷进身后的密林。

\---

恩奇都走过去，俯下身摸了一下最紫的一朵。

远远地就能通过气味闻出来，这是一丛迷迭香。不过大概因为这里最近过于干燥，它的花瓣薄薄的，像是快要碎掉了。

移回自己店里的话应该就没问题了。

在二十多年的人生中，恩奇都摸过的花草基本上都活了下来，哪怕是地砖缝里的小瓜子——那一年以后的夏天，他再没有买过西瓜。

因为白天的炎热，恩奇都穿得很宽松，风一吹衣角就扬起来，在一整片花上投下阴影。风稍微有点大，恩奇都用手遮了遮眼睛，风停以后他准备放下手，才发现手腕被什么缠住了。听得懂动物话语的他，第一次听见花朵开口说话。

“是你吗。”

并不是询问的语气。

“我等了你很久。”

恩奇都不置可否，他转转手腕，发现这株迷迭香的枝条异样地伸长了，不该在革质叶片上生出的纤细毛刺已经扎进他的皮肤。

他回想了一下上午和刚才的所有行动，没有任何一件可能惊扰到这座古城，于是他心安理得地猛地站起，把它拽下来掼到了地上。

虽然总是被叫植物亲和者，但没有人会对绞杀藤温柔吧。

地上立刻传来人摔倒的闷响，恩奇都低下头，透过与绿叶同色的发帘，对上了一双和方才的花一样纯粹的紫瞳。

暂且称其为花的妖怪吧，恩奇都揉着渗血的手腕打量着它，无声地思考该怎么脱身。在他的余光中，在落日的余晖里，花妖翠绿的长发铺洒着金粉，虽然干到快要变成妖鬼，但它自喉咙深处发出的低鸣仍然含着某种神秘而诱惑的色彩。

“……是你吗。”

花的妖怪骤然凑近，苍白干裂的嘴唇开合，吐出三个音节，近在咫尺的气息喷吐在他脸上。

“恩奇都。”

自裂口里渗出的透明血液散发出浓郁的香气。

“虽然我确实叫这个名字，不过你应该是认错了。”

恩奇都没有因花妖的逼近而后退半分，花妖也没有动，但恩奇都看到了它瞳孔在圆形和十字形中飞速地扭曲变幻。

“想必即便我这么说你也不会放过我，但我们确实没有见过——唔。”

对方的力气超出了他的预判，被推倒下去的时候他唯一能做的只有调整姿势不让自己后脑着地。

“那是理所当然的吧。”

化出不知名白袍的花妖跨坐在他身上，绿发仍旧掩着脸，和他相仿的声音在颤抖。

“我也从来没有见过你。”

这并不是应该遗憾的事，恩奇都却在其中听出了深重的悲伤。枝条在笑，分割了天幕的叶片也在笑，可那由枝叶同大地连接的个体似乎蒙着一层横跨千年的隔膜，感情于它是静止的。

可以让我走了吗。

恩奇都刚想开口，驾驶执照就啪嗒一下从口袋里掉了出来。他伸手摸索，却被身上压着的花妖抢先一步夺了过去。

恩奇都有那么一瞬间觉得它可能看不懂，但是很明显，它看懂了。

“……25岁。”

花妖把那普通人的驾驶执照扔进黑暗里，那层隔膜一瞬间粉身碎骨，它在恩奇都微妙的目光中捂住脸笑得浑身抖动，连身后着的枝杈也被带着沙沙地摇晃起来，整个密林像是在回应它似的嗡嗡作响。

“这算什么。只有我被留下来了？”

花妖哑着嗓子，像在自言自语。因为失水过度，它还没说完就开始剧烈地咳嗽，几乎把肺咳出来——如果它也有肺的话。

出境须知一行一行告诉恩奇都，他不能把它拔了带回去。

它力气大，但是很轻，恩奇都从它身下挪出半个身体，伸手拾起从背包里掉出来的矿泉水泼在了它头上。浇花不应该浇到花叶本身这个常识他知道，不过对方并不是。相反，这说不定能让它冷静下来。

“你这家伙……！”

花妖被浇了个透湿，空白的大脑也被冷不丁淋过来的水冲回了神志，从未狼狈至此——不，似乎是有过——的他引出一条尖锐的针叶，直直地指向面前已经坐起的恩奇都刺过去。

枝的末端在贴近眉心时倏地失去力气，恩奇都偏过上半身，轻松躲开了。

对方没有继续怒气冲冲地说话，取而代之的是愈发粗重的喘息。

“…这是，什么……”

花妖的腰肢同身后的茎秆一并软了下去，虽然不想这样，但它还是为了不侧滑倒地而伸手扣住了恩奇都的双肩。

刚刚机体出于水分需求而奋力吸收的液体竟一滴也排不出来，与之相对的却是有什么顺着皮肤一路烧进了体内。

不明白，在管脉中流淌着的事物究竟是什么。

他作为“人”的短暂而遥远的记忆中也没有类似的模块，他只知道血是热的，死亡是冰冷的，伸过来的手是——

迷迭香的气息萦绕在鼻尖，恩奇都轻轻搓了搓指尖的矿泉水，慢慢记起来了什么。该说是这只妖怪替他饮去了被谁刻意撞过的水吗。

“你还，真不错啊……恩，奇都……”

感受到肩上的手骤然收紧，恩奇都微微蹙起了眉，然而对方已经只能做到死死咬牙挤出看似凶恶的话语的程度。

多少明白情况了。

恩奇都这么想着的同时，忽地为那样的药也能作用于植物而感到些微惊讶。但不管怎么样，对方都已经将下巴颤抖着搁到了他的肩窝上。作为偶尔能和动物聊上一个下午的慢节奏青年，在这种情况下恩奇都依然想着要怎么解释比较好。

何况混着这份气息，他总觉得有什么熟悉的感觉。

“虽然你这么说，但是对这瓶水，我什么都没有做。”

那已经不能算是“我的水”了。

“对啊——”

“你确实……什么都没有做……”

可是我也确实被永远禁锢在了这里。

在精神的高热中它发出口齿不清的呓语。

交涉失败，恩奇都低头看着被药效影响得七荤八素的花妖，后知后觉地意识到他被花妖压着的衣服被异样的黏湿紧贴在了皮肤上。

不知道什么时候太阳早早地隐去了，身后天幕的月亮也像蒙了层雾似的，透着冰蓝的颜色，无声地注视着树影下的他。

恩奇都隐隐意识到自己是踏进了不属于此世的地方，但现在抽身走掉无论如何都已经来不及了。

他摸索着去拽自己的衣角，衣料移动间花妖发出不甘的闷哼，指甲扣进他后腰，膝盖夹紧他的腰侧，发硬的腿根战栗着抵在他的小腹小幅度地来回耸动。它的牙很尖，在恩奇都的颈间摩挲片刻便刺进皮肤，吮进铁锈的甜腥，呼出花叶的气味，浓烈到可以彻底摧毁普通人的神志。

染血的齿列脱离皮肤的瞬间，恩奇都的指腹触及了涌出湿液的裂口。

说到底，他不过是名叫恩奇都的男性而已。

而对方所生长的基体，是雌雄并生一花的迷迭香。

失去理智的花妖眼神仅有短暂的清明，接着便被骤然没入的手指撕碎了。

生于植物的肉体却和人的别无二致，紧窒的内腔痉挛着绞拧按压深处的手指。花妖一度喘不上气，抬起失焦的眼对上恩奇都晦暗不明的双眸，白袍下的身躯如濒死的鱼一般随敏感处被频繁揉碾而抽搐。

模糊的月夜下有花蕊一寸寸被濡湿。

突进的指节顶撞到在花中应被称为子房的地方时，花妖将脖颈高高扬起，吐出一声恢复神志的哭音。

“啊——”

迎着月光，恩奇都看见了对方发下的面容。那是一张在撇开情欲和泪液之后，不论从哪个角度看都和他完全一致的脸。而他并未联想到镜子中的自己，在他脑中出现的，是一位微笑着的女性。

药效实实在在地褪去了一半，花妖涣散的瞳仁重新聚回针叶的形状，恶狠狠瞪视的同时，他重新将恩奇都按回了地上。

恩奇都的手指滑出的时候发出了滑腻的声音。在让人昏昏沉沉的气息中疏忽的他后脑一热——不用多想，一定是被硌伤了。

耳边因为撞击而嗡嗡作响，恩奇都无暇关注被解开的裤腰，但这并不影响花妖再次坐下去。

“虽然你大概只是继承了这份气息的无辜者而已——”

他腿间无意识硬起的部分被花妖下沉的腰身压进了用于交合的盲端。

“但、既然发生了，我还是想在此处杀了你，恩奇都。”

花妖的肢体柔软得像匍匐生长的枝蔓，一分一分缠过去，体内膨胀起来的柱体填平一道道褶皱，他轻喘着贴近他耳根。

“在你因此枯竭而死之前，我还是把名字告诉你吧。”

“我叫、嗯，金固。”

弓身的动作将异物送进更深处，金固的动作和言语皆停滞了片刻，随后他挺直脊背把腰高高抬起。

“咕…唔……”

恩奇都在被垂下来的、带着水汽的长发一次又一次拂过脸时作出了基本的判断，虽然这判断既无事实根据也不客观。金固并不及他偶然阅读过的作品中的“妖怪”熟练，摇动毫无章法，为他带来的也称不上舒服，眼下的动作仿佛只是在单纯地发泄剩余的药效和愤怒。他的体内并不温暖，但也渐渐在吞吐中渡上了恩奇都的温度。

恩奇都望着金固在月光下呈现出半透明的发丝，偶尔吐出一两声喘息，他的手脚被植物绑住，只剩眼神和思维能飘去更远的地方。他的记忆是在孤儿院开始的，他的名字被别针扣在襁褓上。他在书本上得知那几个字来自于那两千余行的史诗，这也是他不知名的父母留下来的唯一痕迹。这些并不重要，他有着他的花店，有着好友，有着自己塑造的人生，而其他的，是好奇也无法解决的事。

与现状毫无联系的回忆在快感蓄积到一定量时中止，他回过神，脸烫起来。这一切都发生得过于突然。他会在这样的香气中有些眩晕地死去吗？他面前的或许并非妖怪，而是沐浴在月光里的神祇。当然，前提是不考虑他们正做着的事。随着他再次被夹紧，神祇的面庞再一次降至他的颈侧，湿润的舌尖刮去刚刚结起的血痂，把再次溢出的血珠卷入喉咙深处，在他的耳边发出咕嘟的吞咽声。

“你真的打算就这样死去吗，恩奇都。”

金固再次撑起身体，在黑夜里他的眼睛也闪着紫色的光，并不死心似地投在恩奇都脸上，像是要从他身上唤出别的什么人。恩奇都因为失血而逐渐模糊了视野，他看见紫色的水晶被揉碎在夜色里，他听见自己的声带在振动，却不是源于自己当前的思考。

“如果你问的是人类的本能的话，我会希望活下来。但——”

“这取决于我的做法？”

金固侧过脸贴上恩奇都的双唇，把自己嘴角的血腥气渡过去，他没有吝惜手指的力量，将它们全部施加在了恩奇都的脖颈上。他看见月亮掉进恩奇都因为缺氧而有些颤抖的瞳孔，闪出柔和的金黄色。恩奇都为了吸入空气而张开嘴，他便把舌头探进去。叶片的浓香盖过血的气味，在朦胧又清醒的结合里染出两分生机。

舌与舌相接触的片刻，有什么流进了恩奇都的脑海。

月亮坠入他的眼中，扩出金发的一张面孔，夜空在他的余光里延展，铺开灰暗的雨。他被燃着星星点点的蓝色萤火的牢笼填满了视野，还有一双手向他伸来。

荒诞又过于逼真的场景在双唇分开时被拉上了幕布，聚焦之后恩奇都的面前只有挂着几滴汗的金固。他在几乎静止的亲吻结束后支起身体，却在恩奇都的瞳孔中望见月亮底下被掐住喉咙的自己。

“——但我也许和一般人有些不同。”

恩奇都又听见自己说出这句话。他的指腹擦过腕上的植物，生长着的枝条不再听从原主的指挥，它们在绕下恩奇都的手腕之后攀上了金固初具温度的身体。有两束迷迭香穿出金古衣袍的领口，如同婴儿的手一般捏住他气管两侧跳动的血管。无知的神被缚住，一瞬间的失神迅速扭转了战局，恩奇都起身将那吸饱了血之后变得笨拙的花妖压在地上。

一同被压进去的还有他的阝月茎。失语的花妖从狭窄的气道中挤出一声吃痛的呜咽，他从未体验过这样的事，即便是刚才的一切也不过是他初次应对的本能。路过的虫豸啃食他，太阳烤焦过他，被闪电劈中的树干也压断过他，或剧烈或细密的疼痛他早已习以为常。现下那瓶水带来的发热感和麻痹感已然消退，取而代之的清晰异物感反倒超出了他的容忍范围。他的灵魂仿佛被顶了出去，悬在他和恩奇都视线交汇的中点，发散出几个不明不白的念头。

“他”也会这么做吗？

他，“恩奇都”，是谁？还有——

我……为什么要等待？

金固恍然发现，在笼罩自身的怨恨被对方的遗忘消磨殆尽后，他记得的只有自己的名字、这张脸、这份气息，还有这样的几个音节拼成的名字。

金固无法继续思考下去，这次被咬开喉管的是他，被反复填满的感受将他的思维一点点撞散。恩奇都像是在过去某一天与他擦肩而过的哪头濒死的野兽一般，仅是遵循求生的本能，用并不尖锐的犬齿撕裂他颈部的皮肤，饮下混合着香料涩味的浅色的血。

那是他“刚获得就要被抽走”的生命。

“不、不——我明明也是——”

母亲的孩子。

金固下意识捂住胸口，那之下埋藏的心脏正因为高潮而加速跳动。他看见密林里洒下的一大滩血在日光下映出他自己的影子，黑色的异形环绕着他嘻嘻讥笑。随着时光死去的记忆逐渐复活，他回想起冰凉的鳞片和赤红的海，耳边杯盏落地的脆响之后是唤他名字的空灵的声音。小腹被打湿后他的神志回到现实，他在衣料摩擦的杂音里听见一个问句。

“你是我的‘后续’吗。”

才不是，我不过是不巧栽在了你的身体里罢了。金固想这么开口，从嘴边溢出的却是颤抖的呻吟。枝叶牵着他的手环抱恩奇都的脖颈，血味和汗味溶解在寒凉的夜里。

恩奇都只是喘息。即便交缠很久，金固的体温还是比他低上一些，隔着皮肤触上的关节骨湿而微冷，像淋了雨的兵器钝端抵在他的后颈。金固在他的冲撞下破碎地向虚空喊出“不是的”，腿根近乎痉挛地绷紧，神子在他的身下折断翅膀，落下他似乎见过的眼泪。

他也曾在谁猩红的眼中望见落泪的自己。

“金固。”

每深入一次，零散的记忆就多涌入脑海一些。虽然恩奇都还不能在如此动荡的心境中把它们拼接起来，但他能得出唯一的结论——这些记忆的主人与他有着相同的名字。他无意中唤出这个并不存在于“恩奇都”所在时代的更为古老的名字，得到的回应是对方更加收紧的双臂和小声的应答。

“嗯。”

金固紧贴恩奇都的胸膛，迟钝而仔细地感知着自其中传出的振动，它们化作实体流入他的心脏。不知何时，他滚烫的眼泪已经流了满脸。

或许这就是他等待的东西。

他记起束缚着亡骸的过去，牵制的结局是母神的彻底消逝，而他仍剩下最后一点躯体。至此，唯一记得的事已被他的“死亡”所完成。新世代的车轮从他身边滚动过去，将他掩埋在沙尘中。他不是无需形体的神，而他已失去所有感官的碎片也无法成为完整的人，他不归属于任何一方。

这里已经什么都没有了。

能回归的，只有“他”而已。

于是他在落叶的覆盖下度过无法体会的秋冬，又在第二年的某个春日任凭一粒种子在他的生命上生根发芽。他在第一年找回了久违的光和热，在第一朵花从叶底伸出时，他获得了窥探世界的耳朵。总有着兵器相接的鸣响从远方的地面一路传递过来，他听见有人在他身边逃窜，有人在他身边躲藏，还有人在他身边死亡。

起初他数着黑暗来临的次数以记录时光的流转，而黑暗寒冷又漫长。他在数到七十时忘记了恩奇都的过去，在数到七百时忘记了他的死亡，数到七千时，他忘记了他的母亲。风永远在刮，它们咏唱着同一个名字。

“恩奇都——”

微凉的液体在身体的深处漫开。

恩奇都产生了自降生以来都不曾有过的奇妙的错觉——自己或许真的是“恩奇都”也说不定。

金固疼痛又喜悦地呜咽，齿列深嵌进他的肩臂，恰到好处地接纳他的每一次楔入。

就好像他们曾是一体。

那声呼唤在风中凝固。

\---

恩奇都坐在灌木边的树桩上，任由金固枕上他的腿。金固回想起了一切，他偏头去看天幕上挂着的亘古不变的月亮，嗓音带着些沙哑和慵懒。

“我杀了很多人。”

“嗯。”

金固带着期待的眼神无所谓地暗下去。

“我是谁？”

“金固。”

恩奇都毫不迟疑地回答，并未因为对方的明知故问而露出疑惑的表情。说到底，有这样的一次经历，这样程度的反常已经不算什么了。

“那是我骗你的。”

那个由诸神所杀的逃兵，现在还挂在天上呢。

长久的沉默。

金固在仍显零乱的记忆里搜寻，整理他在无数个不死的日夜里自时光的狭缝中所听闻的各处的故事。他想起和现在的恩奇都用着相同语言的某个过路之人所说的话。

名字是最短的“咒”，从被赋予时便开始它的效力。

马尔杜克将金固放血，混着泥土创造人类；他的血肉融进沙土，在其中生出妖异。恩奇都的气息环绕在他的鼻尖，正是这股陌生又吸引着他的气息怂恿着他把恩奇都拉过了那条狭缝，也正是它束缚住了他自己的故事。

“我说错了。”

“嗯？”

“我之前说错了，我确实是‘金固’。”

“嗯，毕竟是五千年前的事了。”

金固瞪大眼睛仰头去看他，只瞧见眺望星空的恩奇都的半个下巴。

或许只是错觉。

“算了，我干嘛要期待你能说得出什么除了‘嗯’以外的话。”

他继续趴回去，迷迭香的叶片有一搭没一搭地敲着他的脚背。

“等这么久还真没意思。”

金固又打量了一会儿恩奇都，没看出他表情上的任何松动。

“……你走吧。”

“不过，走之前再让我看看你，”金固垂下眼，并不期待恩奇都的回答，“这里没有河流，我已经忘记自己的样子了。”

恩奇都如同他想的那样保持着沉默，却在下一刻弯下身体扶住他的头。

“你并不是我，真正的你在这里。”

恩奇都的脸在他的面前不断凑近，直到无法被整个视野容纳，但他能清楚地望见恩奇都翠绿的双眼中惊愕的自己。

“谢谢你。”

他们同时开了口。

恩奇都的眼睛在一瞬间亮了起来，不是因为月亮，而是因为金固。

繁星在夜空中闪动，宛如波动的水面上摇曳的光斑。铺着金色的月光下的夜晚，恩奇都膝上的迷迭香化作金沙。

风中凝固的名字缓缓消散。

恩奇都拾起他腿上最后的一小枝迷迭香，掷向它原先生长着的地方。

“谢谢你。”

他背上日间的行囊，走向透出灯光的狭缝彼端。

\---

恩奇都在花店的沙发上一觉睡到中午。

他揉揉眼睛，踩着拖鞋起身去洗漱，流动的凉水彻底唤醒了他。他扣好衬衫的最后一粒扣子，伸手去抚摸快要枯萎的几株花，接着半眯着眼推开了店门。

阳光跌进他的小花店。恩奇都取下那块“停业四天”的牌子，开始给花浇水。他的花店旁有条幽深的小巷，路上稀疏地长着几丛原本是用来美化市容的灌木，其中有两丛迷迭香。

他掂掂手中的水壶，只剩下最后几滴水，于是他转身打算走进那小巷。

“我可以从这里摘一朵吗？”

清脆的童音在身后响起，恩奇都回头去看，绿发的孩童正目不转睛地盯着他，手指向那丛迷迭香。

日光下他的紫色眼睛通透而干净。

“好啊。”恩奇都俯下身摘了一枝，回身递给他。

孩童从恩奇都的手上摸走那束缀着紫色的枝条，目光在他的手心停留了一会儿：“嗯，我拿走了。”

午后的热风灌进恩奇都宽松的短袖里，似乎把他身上除了清凉之外的什么东西也一并带走了。

“恩奇都，你一个人在路中间干什么？”

恩奇都听见友人的呼唤，回头看见那金发的青年朝他挥了挥手心的游戏光盘。

“这种天不睡午觉就去我家打游戏吧？喏，你走之前我们买的那个。”

他随意地应了一声，便把目光转回马路的一侧。午休时段的街道空荡荡的，只有迷迭香在阳光炙烤下散发出若有若无的香气。

“走吧，吉尔。”

恩奇都把停业的牌子再次挂上，转而追上友人的步伐。

“我已经把空调开好了，”对方拍拍恩奇都的肩膀，“你也没必要这么担心，好歹动动脑袋快点意识到你的体质吧——别说刚枯四天的花，枯了一个星期在你手上也照样能活得好好的。”

恩奇都轻轻曲指碰了碰方才握着迷迭香的手心，向蓝而遥远的天空彼端眺望。

他清楚地知道，那些枯萎的花不会再开了。

-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 不愿透露姓名的树亲：  
> 是很早之前想到的有点平淡的故事，在这之后推了2.4，更心疼了。  
> 之所以选迷迭香作为金固的根基，是因为它的颜色和在百度百科上的花语：回忆和纪念。另外，最后关于“咒”的几句主要来自于梦枕貘的《阴阳师》。  
> 本篇中金固等待千年的执念是什么呢？我想写的是让恩奇都认可他为一个独立的个体，其实要认为是什么都可以啦。  
> 能写出来很开心，感谢你看到这里。


End file.
